marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Curtis Connors
This article is about the '''The Amazing Spider-Man' character. For the character from the Raimi series, see Curtis Connors (Raimi series). Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors is the mentor of Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy. He attempts to grow his lost arm back with a regeneration serum, but instead turns into The Lizard. He is a former scientist at Oscorp. Biography ''The Amazing Spider-Man One of the leading scientific minds, Dr. Connors attempts to engineer a revolutionary regeneration serum to help re-grow limbs and human tissue. He worked with Richard Parker on the cross-species genetics theory, but when Richard disappeared, all seemed lost until Connors met Peter Parker, Richard's son. Peter gave Connors the equation that would prove to be correct, and the Doctor started work on mouse subjects, but Dr. Ratha forced him to begin the human trials. When Connors refused, Ratha fired him. Connors instead did the test on himself, and while he did regrow his arm the serum had an unfortunate side-effect which resulted in him becoming turning into a man - lizard hybrid. The Lizard fought Spider-Man, Peter's alter ego, on a bridge in which he tried to kill Ratha , in the sewers, and in Midtown Science High School, before Spider-Man tried to make an antidote for the Lizard Serum. Lizard's ideas became more dangerous, as he tried to infect all of Manhattan with the Lizard Serum. Spider-Man fought The Lizard on Oscorp Tower, where Lizard had wanted to release the Serum, Spidey, along with Captain Stacy, tried to stop him, resulting in Lizard murdering Stacy. Spider-Man, at the last second, switched out the Lizard Serum and the Antidote with each other, so that the Antidote would spread over New York, saving all previously infected. Peter began to fall from the tower, and would've died, but Dr. Connors, free of the Lizard, took his hand and saved him. Connors, sadly, was then taken into custody. Later, in his cell in Beloit Psychiatric Hospital, Connors is visited by a mysterious man, who asks him if Peter knew the "truth" about his father. Connors replied no, but that the man should not harm Peter. The man then vanishes. Character Traits One of Oscorp's leading scientific minds, Dr. Connors attempts to engineer a revolutionary regeneration serum to help re-grow limbs and human tissue. Deep down Connors is a good man who simply "wanted to change the lives of millions, including his." However, when pressured to come up with results, he elects to become the first human test subject. While initially it works, however, it quickly changes and he mutates into a powerful man-lizard creature. As The Lizard, he seems to displays traits similar to a certain type of being known; Although he displays an animalistic cunning and viciousness, however, he still displays Connors' intelligence, albeit somewhat twisted, to create a new breed of beings to inherit the world. As the Lizard, Connors displays superhuman abilities rivalling, if not surpassing Spider-Man's, such as superhuman strength, speed, agility, an ability to walk on walls, remarkable regenerative capabilties and utilizing his claws and tail to an effective degree to make him a lethal and powerful opponent to Spider-Man. Powers Due to the serum he uses to regenerate missing body parts, it also had an unintended side effect. While transformed into The Lizard, Connors possesses a variety of superhuman attributes. *'Superhuman Strength:' Connors himself has the normal physical strength of a human male of his age, height, and build that engages in little regular exercise. While transformed, he possesses sufficient superhuman strength. He can overpower normal humans, turn over standard vehicles such as cars and vans and even Spider-Man who himself is stronger than normal humans as well. His physical strength has extended into the muscles of his legs allowing him to leap great distances. *'Superhuman Speed:' While transformed, Connors can run and move at speeds greater than that of the finest human athlete and can reach a top speed of about 45 miles per hour. He is shown to be slightly faster than Spider-Man himself. *'Superhuman Stamina:' While transformed, Connors' advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' While transformed, Connors' scaly skin and superhumanly enhanced bodily tissues provide him much greater resistance to physical injury than an ordinary human. He can withstand great impact forces, falls from great heights, and small caliber bullets without sustaining injury. *'Superhuman Agility:' In his transformed state, Connors' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. His agility rivals Spider-Man. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Connors' reflexes are similarly enhanced while transformed and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite The Lizard's physical durability, he can sustain physical injury. However, if injured, his body is able to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. While transformed, Connors' healing powers are developed to the point where he can fully regenerate missing limbs, just like many known reptile species. *'Tail:' While transformed, Connors has a long, reptilian-like tail that he can use to help balance himself or as an offensive weapon. He is capable of whipping his tail at speeds of at least 70 miles per hour. Considering his strength and physical toughness, he can generate enough force to shatter concrete. He can also use it to strangle people with it. He was also seen actually detaching his tail in order to get Spider-Man off him; however with his regenerative capabilities; he grew a new one afterwards. *'Fangs & Claws:' While transformed, Connors' fingers and toes are each tipped with razor sharp claws that, combined with his natural strength, are able to cut most conventional materials including flesh, bone, wood, stone, and some types of metals. He can punch through the roof of a car and can tear through metal objects like lockers and other stuff. His mouth is also filled with rows of razor sharp teeth that he can use as offensive weapons in close combat situations. *'Psionics: 'The Lizard has a limited ability to command or attract reptlies to him. It is unknown if he is able to control it or not. This could also be the result of a kind of pheromone the Lizard may produce. Abilities Connors has a genius-level intelligence and is an expert in reptiles as well. Although he has had no formal combat training, his powers alone coupled with his natural savagery in his transformed state make him a formidable combatant. In this form, he can talk and is still intelligent albeit twisted. Relationships *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Ally turned enemy *Gwen Stacy - Intern turned enemy; deceased. *George Stacy - Victim; deceased. *Rajit Ratha - Partner turned enemy. *Richard Parker - Former partner; deceased. *Norman Osborn - Employer; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 films) **The Amazing Spider-Man'' (First appearance) - Rhys Ifans **''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes *Ifans wore a green sleeve so his arm could be digitally removed in editing. *This film marks the first time Dr. Curt Connors becomes The Lizard on film, played by Rhys Ifans. Although the character of Dr. Curt Connors appeared in the original Sam Raimi Spider-Man films, played by Dylan Baker, the character never became The Lizard in the films despite being hinted strongly too. *Before Rhys Ifans was cast as Curt Connors, Michael Fassbender was originally considered for the role; he eventually went on to play Magneto in X-Men: First Class instead. Trivia *The Lizard in The Amazing Spider-Man is missing several key features that he usually has in the comics, such as a snout and torn clothes (usually a white lab coat and purple pants). Marc Webb has stated that Lizard lacks a snout because Rhys Ifans is using motion-capture to play the character, and he belives that Ifan's emotions would have been lost if a snout was present. The clothes were also removed to give the character a more realistic look. Though he is seen wearing a labcoat a few of times, it's removed soon afterwords. *The Daily Bugle viral site confirms that Connors was found guilty. Gallery ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' Curt Connors TASM1.jpg|Curt Connors. 6246.jpg|Dr.Connors introducing himself to a group of teens. TASM Curtis Connors.jpg|Dr.Connors after answering his cell. 642.jpg|Dr. Connors looking at his arm. 893.jpg|Dr.Connors working. 52.jpg|Dr. Connors about inject the Lizard DNA in his arm. 979.jpg|Dr. Cunnors giving himself the shot to regrow his arm. 853.jpg|Dr. Connors new arm. MUZ7Z-1-.jpg|Dr. Connors regains his arm. 6421.jpg|Dr.Connors beginning to transform for the first time. The-amazing-spider-manCA3P4ZOT.jpg|Dr.Connors awakens in the sewers. Curt Connors TASM 01.jpg|Curt Connors in the Sewers. Curt Connors TASM 01a.jpg|Curt Connors after transforming back into a human. Curt Connors TASM.jpg|Dr. Connors in his Sewer Lab. 74.jpg|The Lizard attacks Spider-Man. 524.jpg|The Lizard talking to Spider-Man. Spider-Man and Lizard.jpg|Spider-Man and the Lizard in the water. dfgnbenby.png|The Lizard in the sewer. 63.jpg|The Lizard turning around. LVFX 105 r2 8x10 720.jpg|The Lizard with Peter's camera. 92.jpg|Dr. Connors in his Lab. 843.jpg|Dr. Connors after giving himself another shot. 431.jpg|Dr. Connors undergoing a transformation. 563.jpg|Dr. Connors about to leave to find Peter. Curt Connors scaly-1.jpg|Curt Connors with scales. Lizard.jpg|The Lizard in the toilets. hfdfgf.png|The Lizard Destroying the toilets. 735.jpg|The Lizard in School. 36.jpg|The Lizard talking. 690.jpg|Dr. Connors talking to an unmasked Peter. Curt Connors scaly.jpg|Curt Connors with scales. 7590.jpg|The Lizard about to attack an umasked Spider-Man. LVFX 104 r2 8x10 720.jpg|The Lizard attacks Dr. Ratha. Tumblr m6sw4rcYGN1r2kdz1o1 1280-1-.jpg|The Lizard after leaving the Sewer. Lizard eye.jpg|The Lizard's eye. wtyre.png|The Lizard using his tail. Lizard police truck.jpg|The Lizard fipping a police truck. 453.jpg|The Lizard attacks. 6817-2-.jpg|The Lizard looking at Gwen. Spider-Man and Lizard 01.jpg|Spider-Man and the Lizard at the top of a building. Lizard_chase_spidey.jpg|The Lizard attacking Spider-Man. Curt Connors and Man in Shadows.jpg|Dr.Connors talking to Gustav Fiers. Connorsinprison.JPEG|Connors in prison at Beloit Psychiatric Hospital. PHzoN7IgkhdWCG 1 m.jpg|A blurry photo from the 2011 San Diego comic con depicting the Lizard. lizard4.jpg|A blurry picture showing the Lizard and two girls. SpidermanLizardman.jpg|Spider-Man and Lizard Pez Dispensers. lizard-remote1.jpg|Merchandising from the movie: Lizard on his motorcycle. lizardreveal4.jpg|Merchandising from the movie: Lizard's remote control, with the character's first official photo. CurtConnorsscales.jpeh.jpg|A photo taken on set of Rhys Ifans with scaly make-up on his neck. TheLizardRhysIfans.jpeg|An on set photo of Rhys Ifans. thelizardconceptart.jpg|Concept Art. Lizard2 copy.jpg|Concept Art. lizard_concept_v2_by_tuax-d3fjze9.jpg|Concept Art. lizardpromoartspiderman.jpg|Movie poster featuring the Lizard 20700532.jpg|Promo Art. Curt Connors TASM 02.jpg|Dr. Connors Wallpaper. 45867247.jpg|Promotional image. 15858070.jpg|Promotional image. 51412564.jpg|Promotional image. Ec93133963953ffa3669a6a191f14647-d4zq3e8-1-.jpg|Promotional image. 7285-1-.jpg|Promotional image. ASM-Lizard-Art-Render-2.png|The Lizard Video Game Render ASM-Lizard-Art-Render-1-600x600.png|The Lizard Video Game Render 2 pCAZ914CF.jpg|Concept art. pCAMB1MNK.jpg|Concept art. pCA07S0VZ.jpg|Concept art. pCAXKGQ27.jpg|Concept art. pCAD1MPRH.jpg pCA5H0OY7.jpg|Concept art. tumblr_m5v6yueFoH1r7kn75o1_1280.png tumblr_md75sgrxFo1qidqo4.jpg tumblr_md75sqpp5o1qidqo4.jpg tumblr_md75uybI0d1qidqo4.jpg tumblr_md75v8lcSe1qidqo4.jpg tumblr_md75vjAUeC1qidqo4.jpg tumblr_md75vse1tL1qidqo4.jpg tumblr_md75w2Q6bC1qidqo4.jpg tumblr_md75wljc6H1qidqo4.jpg tumblr_md75ww1cxe1qidqo4.jpg tumblr_md75x6LL3A1qidqo4.jpg tumblr_md75xhwDeo1qidqo4.jpg tumblr_md75xskI4M1qidqo4.jpg tumblr_md75y1crhz1qidqo4.jpg tumblr_md762jeZZ91qidqo4.jpg tumblr_md762p9TNd1qidqo4.jpg tumblr_md762xuHyc1qidqo4.jpg tumblr_md7622ZHwa1qidqo4.jpg tumblr_md7629It2T1qidqo4.jpg See Also *Curt Connors (Raimi series) Category:The Amazing Spider-Man characters Category:Villains Category:Oscorp Scientist Category:Characters with Agility Category:Geniuses Category:Inventors Category:Secret keepers Category:Scientist Category:Superhumans